phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Kirkman
Jennifer "Jen" Kirkman (born August 28, 1974) is an American stand-up comedian, television writer and actress, best known for her regular appearances on late-night talk show Chelsea Lately, and the HBO television series Drunk History. In 2011, she wrote for the NBC sitcom Perfect Couples. She is a story writer on Phineas and Ferb. Career Stand-up comedy Kirkman performs stand-up comedy in Los Angeles, California, appearing regularly at the Hollywood Improv, The Laugh Factory, Largo, and The Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. She has performed with comedians Maria Bamford, Greg Behrendt, Mike Birbiglia and Chelsea Handler. In 2009 and 2010, she performed as part of the Comedians of Chelsea Lately. She has made appearances on several American television shows, including performances on Conan, The Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson, Late Friday, Premium Blend and Special Sauce. She also appears regularly on the monthly Pod F. Tompkast podcast with Paul F. Tompkins, on which he refers to her by the nickname "Southie". In 2006, Kirkman released her debut comedy album, Self Help. Her second album, Hail to the Freaks, was recorded live at The Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre on December 11, 2010. It was released on May 17, 2011 with a bonus disk of additional material, and peaked at #13 on the Billboard Top Comedy Albums chart. In 2009, Entertainment Weekly named Kirkman one of the "Top 12 Rising Stars in Comedy." Television Kirkman was a narrator on two episodes of Drunk History on HBO, which received the jury prize for "Best Short Film" at the 2010 Sundance Film Festival. In 2007, she appeared as a cast member on the short-lived sketch comedy show Acceptable.TV on VH1. She has also made regular voice-over appearances on the Adult Swim series Home Movies and the political satire animated series SuperNews! on Current TV. In 2009, she wrote two episodes of the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. Most notably, Kirkman is a staff writer and roundtable regular on Chelsea Lately. On June 3, 2010, she announced she would be leaving Chelsea Lately to join the writing staff for Perfect Couples, a romantic situation comedy which premiered as a mid-season replacement on NBC on January 20, 2011. She continued to make occasional roundtable appearances on Chelsea Lately, beginning in late 2010. Perfect Couples was removed from the NBC schedule on March 11, 2011, and Kirkman returned to the writing staff of Chelsea Lately in April 2011. In 2011, she began making regular appearances on the second season of After Lately. Personal life Kirkman was born in Needham, Massachusetts and is the youngest of three sisters. She is a longtime vegetarian. On August 21, 2009, Kirkman married writer/director Neil Mahoney in a private ceremony at the Wayside Inn in Sudbury, Massachusetts. On the August 25, 2011 episode of Chelsea Lately, Kirkman revealed she was no longer married. On the January 14, 2012 episode of the Pod F. Tompkast, she confirmed that she and Mahoney had divorced. Episodes She Wrote *"Backyard Aquarium" *"Chez Platypus" External links * * * * Category:Writers Category:Actors Category:J